Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver
Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver is a 2011 American horror film by Full Moon Features and is the third installment in The Gingerdead Man series. It is set to be released on September 13, 2011 after many filming delays by director Charles Band. It was originally called "Gingerdead Man 3: Roller Boogieman!". Plot The Gingerdead man travels back in time to 1976 where he murders the contestants in a roller-disco contest. At the Scientific Research Institute for the study of Homicidal Baked Goods, The Gingerdead man is visited by a woman from the FBI, who is revealed to be the brother of Toothless McHomeless of the second one, who was driven to suicide by the previous Gingerdead cookie. As she's about to take her revenge on this "half baked piece of shit", a group of activists for animal rights break into the institute, overpower her, and release the Gingerdead Man and the rest of the baked inmates. The killer cookie comes across the "Time Travel Studies" room, shoots the two scientists, and is sent back through time as security tries to kill him. He is sent back to a Roller Disco Beauty Pageant in 1976, and can not get the remote to work to get him out. He then goes on a massive killing spree, killing three car washing bimbos by hooking up the hose with hydrochloric acid, melting all three of them. He heads back inside, and when he tries to get one of the employees, Ingrid Harshman to suck his through a glory hole, she rips it off and eats it. He continues on and discovers the Club's ugly janitor having a threesome with two drugged teens and kills them by piercing them with a nail gun. He then kills one of the Clerks with a meat cleaver, and mixes up the DJ's cocaine with cleaning product. Meanwhile, two kids, Pickles and Tina discover the remote, manage to get it working, and they are sent traveling through time. Meanwhile, the club's owner has to close it down due to taxes, and invites her odd niece, who possesses the power of telekinesis, to help her pack up her office. While there, she meets one of the clerks and skates with him, and is recognized as one of the best skaters at the club, to the dismay of both the aunt, who blames herself for the attack on Pear Harbor, and the four-year winning champion. When she discovers she'll lose the vote, she has her boyfriend set up a bucket of pig blood to fall on the niece's head during the ceremony. The Gingerdead Man messes up the prank and the bucket falls on her instead. The cookie then kills her and her boyfriend in front of everyone with a meat cleaver, and shoots two make-up stylists and the champion's friend. When the cookie shoots the owner in the shoulder, the niece freaks out, locks everyone in the club and electrocutes them all, killing everyone except herself, her aunt, the clerk and Ingrid. As the cookie's about to finish them off, Pickles and Tina return from time-traveling with the FBI Agent and Security, along with Adolf Hitler, Charles Manson, Jeffrey Dahmer, and Lizzie Borden, all four who's reason of insanity was because they were possessed by a homicidal baked good. All six time travelers overpower the cookie, and shove him into a cookie jar, killing him. Pickles and Tina reveal to the aunt the winning numbers for the lottery, which is enough to keep the club up and running. Pickles and Tina also reveal that because they warned the FBI Agent about the attack on the Institute, the events of the entire film never happened. Everyone who has died comeback to life, and the time travelers go back to their own time period, including the aunt, who goes back in time to prevent herself from causing Pearl Harbor. Cast 'Starring' * Willaim Butler as Gingerdead Man (voice) * Caley Chase as Polly * Kimberly Pfeffer as Tammy * Laura Kachergus as Clarissa * Kyle Morris as Disco Skater * Jean Louise O'Sullivan as P.J. * Steffinnie Phrommany as Yoko * Amanda Barton as Roller Skater * Junie Hoang as Sandy * Elizabeth Bell as Connie * Brendan Lamb as Beef * Jackie Beat * Paris Wagner * Steve-Michael McLure * Kimberly Pfeffer * Selene Luna 'Co-Starring' * Jacqui Holland * Jonny J. * Laura Kachergus * Jean Louise O'Sullivan * Travis Walck * Elizabeth Bell * Junie Hoang * Jonona Amor 'Featuring' * Steffinnie Phrommany * Tiffany Danielle * Brendan Lamb * Zachery Haas as Pickles * Alexis Marie Colcord as Tina * Caley Chase * Jared Black * Michael Manning * Jonathan "Jonno" Liberman as Dead Man #5/Lead Boogie Skater * Michael Airington as baked inmate 'And featuring' * Muffy Bolding as Ingrid Harshman 'Lead Boogie Skaters' * Appelusa * Ashley Beach * Audrianna Acosta * Crystal Rosenborough * Danielle Hawkins * Francesca Leigh * Alix Liberman * Kristen Best * Meryl Taylor * Kasil Egger * LeBrian * Chelsea Benetatos 'Featured Skaters' * Jessica Romero * Vinson Corbo * Donna Macias * Betsy Bolding * Jose Gonzalez * Richard Ray * Martin Donovan * Rachel Stiller * Robert Popa * Jarrod Long * Markita Colter * Richard Figone * Natalie Diaz * Logan Cross * Daniel Hoock * Delicia Davis * Cat Doss * Fred Brotman * Brian Grandis * Tamara Torres * Kimberly forchetti * Randy Hardin * Chris Henderson * Maren McConnell * Josi Cat * Elizabeth Halverson * Gladys Bocardo * Anthony sant' Anselmo * Jonathon Weilbaecker * Tim Jahn * Steve Early * Jeandrea Larson * Madison Mojica * Lisa Harris * Michael Johns * Matt Aidan * Senor Amor * Bogdan Szumilas as Hitler * Peter Stickles as Jeffrey Dahmer * Booby Bromley as Charles Manson Production On July 16, 2008, Charles Band announced that he would be making Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver, which he expected to be released in 2009. William Butler, scriptwriter of the Gingerdead Man films, says, "There'll be more laughs and gore than the second one." The film was slated for a 2009 release, but filming was delayed until January 2010. Full Moon Entertainment announced on their YouTube page that the film is slated for a September 13, 2011 release, and other sites like CDUniverse have the same release date. The film was rumored to be shot in 3D, but the trailer released by Full Moon says nothing about the film in 3D. It was most likely a scrapped gimmick announced very early in production as an idea. One thing that confuses many is why Full Moon Entertainment chose to release a box set with all three films before releasing the third film alone. The box set is currently available on shopping websites, but usually for very high prices. Trailer On January 28, 2011 Full Moon Entertainment released a one minute trailer for the film on their YouTube account. While the trailer didn't mention anything about a release date, comments from Full Moon staid it would be released in April 2011. Once again, the film was delayed until September 13, 2011. Due to the problems with the third film, it is unlikely anymore sequels will follow this one. Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:American horror films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Horror comedy films Category:2000s horror comedy films